A Magister's Control
by XGamexDiggerX
Summary: Fenris never escaped Danarius and Valentia Hawke came to Tevinter instead of Kirkwall. Varric Tethras didn't agree to go with his brother to Kirkwall for the expedition and instead booked passage to tevinter with Isabela who had not yet stolen the relic, Hawke also ended up on her ship. There are a few of these stories floating around and i thought i'd have a go. Im not very good.


_This is to be my first time posting a fanfiction so expect mistakes. Feedback on what to improve upon would be a godsend. I will try my best to post a chapter or two a week._

_I would like to give a huge thank you to my friends Lauren (For supporting my posting of the story) and Sarah (For giving me inspiration when it came to **actually** writing it up!). You guys have a sick sense of humour and a perverted view of the world, Love you guys! :D_

* * *

_-.- Chapter One – My Little Wolf -.-_

"Yes master", the slave rose from his crouching position in the corner of the room. He had been instructed to stay there and attend to any 'needs' that Danarius and his guest may have. Fortunately, he was not needed to 'service' the men so far and allowed himself a glimmer of hope. He knew it was dangerous to hope, though he could not help it, maybe today he would be allowed to sleep or possibly to eat! Quickly he dismissed the thoughts and turned to exit the room and hurried off in the direction of the kitchen and into the cellars to fetch one of the many bottles of 'Aggregio Pavali' that his master kept there. Before leaving however, his sharp elven ears caught the conversation between Danarius and the other magister about his 'Little Wolf'.

"Ah but he is such an obedient little thing, don't you agree Lucian?"

"Why yes my friend, very _pretty_ to look at too!" Both magisters erupted with laughter, if such noises could even be called that.

Fenris glided down the corridors and made his way to the wine cellar. Rushing towards the rows of fragile bottles at the far end of the dark room, he managed to locate the bottle he was looking for.

The elf rounded the corner, bottle in arm, only to be knocked back a few paces when he collided with a small slave girl. The girl in question could barely be over 10 – maybe eleven – years old, blonde hair cascaded over her small shoulders. She wore a short scarlet dress and was without shoes. She was one of the slaves used to serve the meals and had been made to look better so to not 'offend the eyes of our guests' as Danarius had once put it. The girl and the tray had fallen to the ground, though the bottle of wine he carried remained intact.

Fenris let out a growl, scaring the life out from the slave's face. She clambered onto her knees and looked down to the ground, letting out a faint whimper.

"I'm sorry messere, I was just bringing the plates down to the kitchen, I did not see you turning the corner. Please do not hurt me." There girl looked up hopefully and relaxed slightly as he made no move to strike her.

"_Move quickly_, before the master hears of your incompetence!"

With that she lifted her tray from the ground and loaded the plates carefully to avoid having the broken shards jabbing her bone-like fingers and raced off down the stairs that lead to the main floor and the kitchen.

The elf made haste in his attempt to reach the room in which his master sat, praying that he would not notice how long it had taken him. Luckily, the two magisters were deeply engaged in conversation on how to improve the use of blood magic, gaining the full effect of their power and using less slaves for their 'tasks'. Lucian, it seemed, had an idea.

"Call for one of your slaves my friend; we have no time to waste in this!"

"Yes, indeed this needs to be done without hesitation" The elderly man launched up from his position in the chair, clapping his hands twice. A guard entered the room and stood, ready to receive his orders. "Fetch me one of the younger slaves!"

In a quieter voice that only Lucian – due to proximity – and Fenris because of his elven hearing could pick up, he spoke again.

"_This will require a pure and healthy specimen…_"

* * *

Fenris heard footsteps emanating from the corridor. They had returned with a slave. The young girl from the accident in the corridor was hurried into the room, the guard following close behind and pushing her roughly when she slowed.

Danarius ordered her to strip and pass the clothes to the guard who then walked quickly from the room. The elf could understand not wanting to see this. The magisters called her forward and withdrew a dagger, though by the look on her face, it was something she knew was going to happen and possibly… welcomed.

The blade was dragged across her throat, her small and delicate hand found its way to her neck in a failed attempt to stop the pain. Her lifeless body slumped to floor, the blood raising itself into the air around the two men. The large circular room they were stood in was the practice chamber; they would come here often to try the newest spells and rituals. They harnessed the blood that leaked from the dead slave's neck, it rose up and formed a barrier that Fenris was then ordered to penetrate. He failed, again and again. With each hit the barrier burned and blasted Fenris back though he remained on his feet. His master had a look of amusement on his shrivelled old face when the barrier dissipated.

"_Very effective_ Lucian. Although," He paused and brought one hand to his chin "there is one flaw. The barrier seems to fade after a small amount of attacks; we must find a way to extend this. After all, I do not want to use up all the slaves so quickly. it would cost more money than using the barrier is worth."

"Indeed, although I will have to continue this some other time as I am exhausted from today's activities and must return to my mansion."

"Oh that is not necessary _friend_, I have plenty of guest rooms and my little wolf would just _love_ to keep you company, wouldn't you Fenris?" The magister purred to the elf knelt in the corner, head to the floor. When Danarius said his name, he lifted his head up and refrained from shuddering at the look of lust on Lucian's face. It was more comfortable to just stare at the corpse of the dead slave.

"Yes master, whatever you wish of me." Fenris replied, biting back anything he might have wanted to say. He knew it would only lead to punishment.

"Well, how could I say no to this generous offer…" Lucian replied, giving the elf a feral grin as he eyed his prize from head to toe.

"Little wolf, escort the magister to his room. You are at his disposal for tonight."

"Yes master."

"Oh how I will be _lonely _tonight without you my pet." Danarius let out a short cackle as he left the chamber, heading back towards his own room.

The lyrium-marked slave guided his temporary master down the stairs and across to a separate building kept for guests. It was common for two magisters to kill one another for power and status, therefor another building was required to prevent such… incidents.

Lucian sauntered into the room and ordered for Fenris to remove all but the chest piece (obviously offended by the sight of the lyrium scars) and kneel before him. The elf knew what was coming and berated himself for hoping that maybe for one night he would not be used or beaten. **No**. Being beaten was preferable to this, suffering the humiliation of being used as a mage's _plaything_.

The robes of the magister pooled at his feet as he undid the buckles and belts that fixed the dull red and grey material together. He lowered his smallclothes and gripped Fenris' head, dipping his fingers into the soft hair. Fenris braced himself for what he knew was coming.

The magister thrust his erection into the elves mouth, harshly bashing the back of his throat. Back and forth in a fast paced rhythm they continued, the elf's own needs ignored completely.

The magister reached his climax and spurted his seed into the slave's less-than-willing mouth. Fenris swallowed all of the mage's semen, otherwise ending up struck with magic, like other times he was forced to do it for his master's guests.

"Do you want your release slave?" the taller man cupped the slave's chin affectionately and brought the eyes of the _thing_ before him to look into his own.

"Yes, master."

"Say it properly," The magister released Fenris' face and slapped him, then added insult to injury "Slut."

Through gritted teeth and pure will, the slave forced himself to satisfy this dirty toad's needs and give in. "Yes… master, I want to cum."

The older man turned away and walked over to the bed, stroking his fingers along the wooden post.

"Denied. Go to the house-keeper and request for someone to bring up some warm bath water."

"Yes mast…" Fenris was about to don his armour when the magister let out a shrill laugh, it echoed the room as he lay down on the bed.

"Dressed as you are slave!"

Fenris bowed and turned to leave the room, his own erection ignored and only clothed in the leather tunic covered in mage seed and his underclothes that remained covering his manhood. It would be better if he curled into a ball somewhere and died.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I am just getting started.

EDIT; I have revised this chapter and edited what I had to cringe at, obviously i wasn't thinking when writing some of it! My next chapter will be out soon though due to moving house and not having internet for weeks on end, then some... important family issues, I haven't been able to post chapters. I won't make excuses now, just chapters!


End file.
